Feeling Love
by Chibabranagh
Summary: A Romantic Story about Justine and Nephlyte.


Feeling Love: a Justine and Neflite Story  
  
Rated R for profanity and sexual references.  
  
By: Chibahana  
  
[AN: Well, here is a story that you will enjoy. I know  
its been a while since I have written anything, but I  
know you will enjoy this just the same. I wrote this during  
a time when my boyfriend was in jail, but everything is   
worked out now. Thanks for reading.]  
  
Justine and Neflite were walking slowly down the  
familiar dark road to Nef's mansion. It was dark and gloomy as  
usual, but today Justine seemed to be even gloomier than the house  
did. She had been so silent lately and Nef worried about her. She  
had also been waking up in the middle of the night and screaming out  
his name and crying soundly before going to sleep again. The poor  
thing, he thought, this energy business is getting to her. She needs  
that to be taken off her mind. The young brunette with her red  
highlights always looked so beautiful to him. Happy or sad. When  
she was happy, she was more beautiful. He didn't exactly know how to  
help her but he knew that she needed some, and fast.  
He thought back to one day after he had been discussing his  
plans with Queen Beryl, and he had asked Justine to go ahead of him  
so he could discuss something with the queen. She looked confused,  
but let it go, and left them to talk.  
"Lord Neflite, you seem troubled. Is there something  
wrong?" asked the queen.  
"Yes my queen I believe there is. Justine is acting  
very strangely. She is acting as if I am not even here.  
She seems listless and very sad all the time. I always feel  
like I have hurt her. I am losing her, your Majesty.  
I want to get her back." Nef said almost breaking down.  
"Yes she has been acting strange as of late, and the  
assignments you have been failing haven't really helped,  
but I must admit I am a bit worried."  
"But what should I do?" asked the worried general.  
Justine and he had been going out since they met here.  
"Lord Neflite, I am happy that you are concerned for  
Justine and I am happy you feel so passionately about getting  
her better and the feeling that you have to get her better,  
but I want you to keep your head on the subject at hand.  
Justine isn't the present problem, even though she is  
important, and all. As soon as the Negaforce is freed,  
maybe then she'll come around."  
"So I guess I just have to wait it out. I hope it  
will be enough." He disappeared and then appeared next  
to Justine in his "Maxfield Stanton" outfit.  
* * * *  
"Neflite," said Justine sadly.  
"What is it, my love?" asked Neflite. He had been  
so distracted by the thought of her not being with him mentally,  
that he didn't realize they were in the entry.  
"Are you okay? You seem awfully distant. Is there  
something the matter?"  
"Well, dear, there isn't anything wrong with me, but I am  
concerned about you. Lately, you are distant and almost cold to  
me. Its as if I don't exist anymore. Shit, I feel totally out  
of your life." Justine stared at him, unable to speak. She didn't  
know how exactly to feel. She thought no one noticed her odd  
behavior.  
"I didn't think you'd notice. I just tried to be as happy  
as possible because I didn't want to put any extra burden on you.  
I wanted you to not be pressured with more than just getting  
energy. Lately I have not gotten much sleep because I keep having  
bad dreams of watching you die in my arms while trying to save me  
and someone else. Zoicyte is laughing at you and I and then I  
scream your name when waking up." Justine was shaking, not only  
in her voice but in her position too. What is she saying, Neflite  
thought to himself. He wondered about what she was saying. He  
knew that she was having nightmares but this was worse than he  
had thought. He went to the young girl, who looked a little more  
like her old self, now having shared her problem, and hugged her  
tightly.  
"Oh Justine, don't worry about me," he kept saying, "I  
am going to be alright. I will be careful of Zoicyte. I know  
how dangerous she is. Don't even give another thought about  
it." He rocked her back and forth as she cried into his uniform.  
Now is my chance to really make her better, he thought evilly,  
but I can't do it to her. She would feel even worse. And not  
just about me. I guess I can just cuddle her. Or we could  
make-out.  
He led Justine, who was still sobbing a little, to her  
room in the gloomy mansion. He helped her into bed and let  
her rest for a while. He decided to stay in there in case  
she woke up from another nightmare again. A few hours later  
she woke up and for once looked content.  
"Neflite?" she asked comfortably. She sat up to look  
for him.  
"Yea Justine," Neflite responded. He walked over from  
the corner he happened to be standing in to the bed. He sat  
down next to her.  
"That was the best rest I ever had. I feel so much  
better."  
"You look it too. I have always liked you face better  
with a smile on it. It looks good." Justine smiled wickedly  
at that little tidbit of info.  
"Even if I smile like this?" she asked in an innocent tone,  
keeping her evil look on.  
"Especially when you smile like that!" He then grabbed her  
in his arms and kissed her fiercely. She kissed back with just  
as much intensity, making him more and more wild. So she wants  
wild, huh, he thought, well I will give her wild. He started to  
break from her only to start kissing her neck and throat. She was  
now getting restless. This was the real Justine.  
Restless, inventive, and very deceptive. Nef was now  
licking at her neck and also biting it. Gods does this feel  
good, Justine thought. She didn't seem to feel him pull  
away from her while he took off his uniform  
jacket. When he returned to her she was alarmed my the warmth  
of his skin. He might actually have a warm heart, she  
thought while Nef nibbled and kissed her ear. She  
felt his lips claim hers again  
this time more gently. She let her hands roam the wide expanse  
of his chest, and she could hear a distinct moan escape his  
throat. They broke to get air and he hugged her just long  
enough to make her feel wanted. Just then Queen Beryl called  
for their presence. Nef quickly got on his coat and transported  
to the throne room. Justine straightened out herself and did  
the same.  
When Justine appeared, Beryl noted that she was quite  
different in her appearance. Her face was almost flushed, her  
dress, rumpled and the slight skip in her step told her that her  
daughter was now better. Beryl told Nef what she wanted done  
that she wanted it done well. That's where Justine got her  
first impression that Neflite was not going to be around much  
longer. Beryl, Justine thought, I hope you have an idea of how  
much this will hurt me.   
After Nef failed again, Justine wanted  
to make sure that she would be waiting for him. She dressed in  
the best dress she knew of(almost see through and low in back  
and front. Black, red, blue.), and waited for him to trudge  
through the door. Right when he entered, Justine rushed to him,  
kissing him passionately. He kissed back, penetrating her mouth  
with his masterful tongue and letting hers dance with his. They  
staggered to his bed chamber and fell to the bed, him on top of  
her, crushing her into the massive bed. He broke from her just   
long enough to get some air and also to take off his uniform   
jacket. He practically ripped it off and then continued where   
they had left off. The hug lasted a long time and Justine used   
this to her advantage. She started licking the salty skin of   
his chest and kissing the hard nipples which drove him crazy.   
She had to make him feel better after his defeat and he knew   
she was.  
"Oh, Justine," sighed Nef.  
"What is it Nef?" said Justine, softly.  
"You are so hot." Justine smiled and then continued her   
torture. She continued to lap his immense chest and lick his   
strong stomach. Justine was really asking for it this time,   
and he might just end up doing something which they would   
maybe regret. He wanted to so badly, but he wasn't sure if   
she was totally ready for that type of love. I guess I just   
go with the flow, he thought, and if it takes her farther than   
she is willing to go, we'll stop. He was moaning loudly  
by now and she was becoming more and more adventurous. At   
that moment Nef took his young lover and bought her up to   
his lips. She was smiling evilly still and he was wondering  
what evil thoughts were going through her mind. Justine was  
enjoying this too much. He decided then and there it was   
time.   
"Justine?" asked Nef as he was about to kiss his young  
girlfriend as savagely as he could.  
"Yes, my dearest love?" Justine asked as she felt his   
searing breath against her damp skin. Gods that always felt so  
good to her. She was rocking against him, making his senses   
reel. He decided to try to find the zipper in the back of her  
dress. He searched for it until he grasped it and ever so   
slowly pulled it down just to make her squirm. Since this   
dress had been very form fitting, Justine's breasts, although   
constricted in her bra still, bounced when the dress was   
taken off. He sighed at the beautiful sight underneath   
him. The light skin had really made her easily able to   
deceive the humans. She was quite a lady. Beautiful in   
every single respect. Nef now licked his lips. It was   
his turn to torture her. He went for her sweet lips that   
always had the taste of honey on them and licked them   
softly, almost reverently. She tried to kiss him but   
he pulled away.  
"No, no, no," He said sweetly. "this is payback   
for earlier." Justine moaned his name and he started   
licking down her neck and then down her chest. He then   
went up to her shoulders and kissed them and while doing   
that he unclasped her bra and then took it off with his   
teeth. After he did that, he went back to kissing her   
quite chipper breasts. He softly kissed the right one as   
he squeezed the other in his hand. He kissed the nipple   
of the large thing of flesh in his sight. He then repeated   
this action and she almost screamed his name to fulfill   
her. So this is what I am going to marry, he thought.   
I know I won't regret being with her. He continued kissing   
her light skin. He kissed down her stomach but he then   
encountered the dress again. After he took that off he   
noticed something surprising. She was wearing not only the   
skimpiest pair of panties, but also a very sexy pair of   
thigh-highs. He groaned as he saw this tantalizing sight   
and this time it was his turn to smile evilly. He looked   
into her eyes and gave her a smile she knew all too well.   
It was his "I am really going to drive you wild" look.   
It was not for a few seconds until the attack came. Nef   
decided to push her down so she was totally at his mercy.   
His warm body was crushing her, but she felt that his love   
was making that happen. She knew she was in the most   
wonderful pair of arms in the world and she was safe. They   
kissed. Hard, passionate, and definitely well deserved.   
Both were breathless when they broke. Nef took this moment   
to move downward. Justine was then taken by surprise and   
pure joy when she felt Neflite lick her stomach. As he did   
so he was taking off the thigh-highs too. She groaned as he   
oh so slowly took them off one by one. After he had done   
this, his hand came up to her most sensitive spot and started   
rubbing it tenderly through her panties. Justine was very   
surprised and pleased when this happened. What is going to   
happen next, she thought, savoring the feeling of him   
rubbing her and making her feel oh so good.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Justine woke up naked and looked to Nef who was   
also lying naked by her side. Had they just done "it"?   
Well if they had, it was perfectly wonderful. Justine   
turned towards her lover and kissed his neck as she   
drifted off to sleep and have wonderful of the both of   
them together forever.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Justine woke up to find Nef gone. She found a   
note on his pillow stating he was still after the Silver   
Crystal. He would be back once he had found it. She   
rushed out of bed and changed into her Negaverse warrior   
outfit. She then transported to Earth. As she arrived the   
fight was already in progress. Oh no, she thought worriedly,   
I am too late. She then saw Nef crouching behind Molly,   
and she was somewhat relieved. Then she saw a monster uglier   
than any of the monsters she had trained before, and threw   
one of her attacks.  
"Negaverse. . . Laser. . . Destroy!" shouted the   
young warrior-princess. Nef turned in surprise to see his   
girl trying to save his life. Justine smashed the ugly   
thing's face. After the monster was dead, and Nef and   
Justine had transported back to her quarters, they   
fought. And they never usually fought.  
"What were you trying to do? Get yourself fucking   
killed?" Justine screamed into her lover's ear.  
"I am just trying to find a way to keep Beryl from   
killing us both, Justine. You know that I want you to be   
safe! Why do you think I try so fucking hard to keep you   
safe and other shit like that? I know that when Queen   
Beryl dies, you will be queen and then you will be able  
to save the Negaverse from total destruction." Nef stared  
longingly at his young love and then rushed into her   
embracing her soft and small body. She returned the   
gesture and held him tighter. He told her that he wanted  
to leave the Negaverse now but he wanted to stay with her.  
She told him then and there she had been planning on leaving  
for a while, but she hadn't really decided when. He said   
that after he got the crystal he would leave with her and   
then they wouldn't have to deal with anymore shit like   
this again. Unfortunately this never came to pass   
because Nef got himself killed by a few of Zoycite's   
monsters and Justine went to the Scouts side.  
  
The end  
  
[End note: Please email me with constructive criticism. Thank you for reading   
my first romantic type story.]  
  
  



End file.
